Blood and Tears
by Ziarea
Summary: Something inside Lucy broke the day Aiko died. With the loss of the only one she could call a friend, this fic explores Lucy's promise to help her seek revenge on those that caused her death. One-shot.


You know, sometimes it is…amazing, how paradoxical things can be.

They said we were…dangerous…that we could not be freed, lest we hurt someone. Yet, they are the ones that are the most brutal of all. You see, there are things you never were aware of …things that you never expected a human to be capable of.

Not unless you're a Diclonius like me.

It was such a beautiful night, yes it was. The night I found you. You, who actually…_understood._ You, who could look past those horns at the real me inside.

We were so close that night, when all our secrets were bared. Did you know that you were the first friend who could accept me for who I was? Who never stopped, even once, to judge like so many others have before?

I could not believe it then. How could someone…a human, above all…_love_ me? I never thought it possible. After what everyone did…what they said…I never thought I could actually find someone who really cared like you did.

Well. I've got some things to say. Things I should have said when you were here. I love you so much, Aiko. For the hope you gave me that night, no matter how fleeting that moment of boundless joy lasted. For the love you showed to me, no matter how different I was.

Before they took you away from me…I thought that maybe, just maybe we Diclonii and you humans, could actually _live_ in harmony together.

We were living proof of that.

And then…just as I was entertaining that idealistic possibility that we could be…_accepted,_ they came. And they thought _you _ were one of us as well.

Till today, I blame myself. Why had I not yanked the hat away from your head? Perhaps you would still be around today…

The tears are falling now, mixing with the rain. Even the sky is mourning for your loss, our loss. I should have _done_ something that night. I should have protected you, instead of the other way around. You deserve that much, for welcoming me into your heart.

But..I did tell you to leave, didn't I? Why did you not? Why did you stay behind? And above all..why did you do it? Why did you save…_me_?"

I never could forget your…_scream_ that night. The horrified scream fleeting moments after I heard the shot of a gun, moments before I saw you jump in front of me, moments before I heard the unmistakable dull crack of metal against bone.

I saw your eyes widen and dilate, saw you fall as if in slow-motion to the ground. I heard someone screaming _"No no no no no no…"_ but I realize I was the one doing the screaming. Why did you do it? Why didn't you just let me die?

There was nothing else then, other than the red…nothing but the fragrance of salty tears and the coppery taste of blood in my mouth.

As I watched you lie helplessly on the ground, the painfully disturbing serene smile on your face…the painful realization that you had saved me at the expense of your own life…I wanted to _kill_ them for it. For doing this to you…to me.

But then they said they would save you. They said if I surrendered…they would save you. And I believed them, for what else could I do? It was the least I could do for you.

It was only mere days later, in the cold darkness of my cell, did he break the news to me. That you could not make it, despite their best efforts. I could recall his steely voice speaking to me, his words melting into a blurred jumble that only screamed out a single message to me…that you were gone. That you were _gone._

I remember trying to scream again but no sound came out. The restraints made it hard to vocalize my thoughts, but I drew on the strength you gave me to send him a message of my own.

I was going to avenge you. I would make them _pay _for what happened to you. It was not a fight for myself…not anymore. Not when you accepted me for who I was.

There was nothing else then, other than the red…nothing but the fragrance of salty tears and the coppery taste of blood in my mouth.

I would prevail, I would make sure of that. They would pay, and pay dearly for all they did. I will avenge you, I promise. I will be strong for you. I will help you seek redress for the wrong you have suffered for my sake…and for the price you paid for my freedom.

Now that the tears have been shed and the blood washed away, all that is left are the scars that have not healed. The scars that will never heal.

But I will be a stronger person now, not only for myself...but for you. I will live solely for you...and for my promise from me to you. I will be the one that exacts revenge on those that have caused you harm.

I will not let your sacrifice be in vain. And I will not let another die again.

Never again.

_Never again..._

* * *

**Review, pretty please? :3 You'll have my undying gratitude! **


End file.
